ABSTRACT We will continue to support and expand the Indiana University-Moi University Academic Research Ethics Partnership (IU-Moi AREP), an innovative bioethics training program co- located in Eldoret, Kenya and Indianapolis that builds on a longstanding partnership in East Africa between these two universities. We are seeking to renew our existing program in order to provide ongoing support for current and future master's students enrolled in the Moi University MSc in International Health Ethics Research program, and the IUPUI MA in Philosophy (International Research Ethics Concentration) program; continue to offer on an annual basis rotating between Kenya and Indianapolis the Teaching Skills in International Research Ethics (TaSkR) workshop for Moi and Indiana University faculty and students while opening it to other researchers, institutions and organizations in East Africa; and develop topic-based short- courses to make more training opportunities available to more faculty and students.